KOF Maximum impact 2
by cooldude01
Summary: Final chapter is up. slight pairings of Rock/Ninon & Rock/Chae Lim. Rated M to be safe. Don't like,don't read. Read/Review please,Thank you. Finished!
1. Ninons Prologue

Alright before we begin , to whom this may concern, I will be doing this for certain characters of the KOF maximum impact series ( The ones who didn't get a true story or ending.) so to those who want me to do a story for them then talk to me & now that those words are out of the way, SNKP game designer falcoon gets the credit for the characters or games. They belong to him & I do not own the characters. Though honestly I wish I owned Terry Bogard, Geese in his nightmare form , Jivatma & Ninon Beart ... & maybe Luise meyrink. But unfortunately life isn't fair so we might as well get used to it. Now lets begin , so relax , read & enjoy my fellow viewers.

As Mignon was making noise & trying to increase her magic potential , Ninon was reading a book that was written in enochian.

As she read the book, she wondered why Mignon joined the tournament if she was just going to fail. As she pondered this she started to drift into a slumber. There appeared to be a stray dog that was barking at Ninon & her sister. & when Mignon casted a fire bolt but missed & it scorched a tree, the dog got all worked up & then Mignon seemed to get more scared. Having enough of the idiocy, Ninon just zapped the dog & was sent off running for the hills...

"..."

She ruminated over a dream of the childhood memory. Ninon was thinking when she heard a few noises coming from down stairs. " What a joke ... She still hasn't realized what went on with that stray dog, does she?" Ninon said quietly. There appeared to be a faint subtle smile on her face as she reached for a doll her grandmother left behind. A strange sensation hits her.

"...?" Something hostile...evil? Sensing this with her special gifts, she picked up the doll & Descends down stairs hardly ever making a noise & then headed for the main hall. Their busy parents hardly ever returned to the mansion. The maid was out grocery shopping. There was not a soul in the house. But Ninon cant help sensing an indiscriminate evil here. Ninon walks by the firmly shut door, finds the source of evil & fearlessly picks it up.

" Ha, an invitation to the KOF is it not?!" She said, opening the door to outside. she looks around, only hearing an engines droning in the distance. " What a rude postal worker!" she said shrugging. Ninon left for her room. She opened the letter carefully without a letter opener. She then checked the time & venue. " Most likely, Mignon will say she wants to enter. She doesn't have any idea she will just be making an ass of her self yet again." She thought, giving off a vicious smile. A still Innocent profile & sickening feminine wiles momentarily mix then vanish. " -- This should break the boredom for a bit.

Ninon skillfully restores the envelope to its original form & shakes her beautiful silver hair resembling a starry winter night ever so slightly as she leaves the room. The usual din continues in Mignon room. In spite of this , she still intends to pursue her studies with the aim of following in her revered grandmothers footsteps. "Something like this may be just the ticket for my bush-league big sister." Ninon bites the corner of the envelope to suppress a laugh.

The antique bisque doll Ninon has brought to temporarily life follow her in lock step as the two come to a stop in front of the door to Mignon's room.

This is as far as i go for now. I'll post the second chapter very soon. Talk to me about other characters if you want me to make a better story. However, one at a time so once I get one, I'm making several chapters & I'm not interrupting them. Period. Ninon is first on the list. Have a nice day friends.


	2. The Man Hell Coughed Up

This is chapter 2 for Ninon's story. So... Relax, read & enjoy.

There was a location that Ninon was heading for, it was known as the war memorial. Her opponent was called 'Duke'. When she arrived there, she saw what appeared to be a dark skinned giant. He was wearing thick black & red pants with a very thick vest that was also black & red. His chest exposed, there was a very nasty looking scar on his neck.

"Looking for an escort, young lady? I can ... I can only take you to hell...!!" He said. "Well ... come forth to your demise then... Duke!" Ninon said in a venomous tone, Giving off a nasty look.

Duke jumped right at Ninon , as if he was a animal of some insane origin. Ninon only teleported, right behind him. " What the...?! where did she go?!" He said, confused. He was suddenly flung backwards into a wall. " you're not worthy." She said, kicking him twice , both blows to the chest. Duke then jumped & knocked Ninon back with a strong kick. As Ninon got back up, there was a strange aura that appeared around her & then it seemed to be a huge wind like storm, knocking Duke back while dealing a nasty hit.

Duke then released what appeared to be a fiery maelstrom at Ninon. She simply teleported again & this time right above him & screamed some sentences in Latin & brought Duke down hard with several meteorites that came from space. Duke got back up panting as he was very exhausted.

" Isn't it tough to live, being so weak?" Ninon said, her face sporting an evil smile, which made Duke very angry. "Don't mess with me!!" He said as he performed the same fiery fissure like move again. Ninon was barely hit by it, but Ninon, who was a little mad, just retaliated with a huge ball of lightning. Duke took the full effect of it as it broke his guard & kept damaging him & finally knocked unconscious. " How - How could I...?!" he said. Ninon laughed then said, " Uh! What an idiot!"

Ninon then teleported away for her break before her next match. She was one step closer to wining the tournament, having eliminated her first opponent. " If this is the best my opponents can do, then they're finished for the KOF." She muttered.

This is the second chapter. I hope you are enjoying the story I am typing. Have a nice day, ladies & gentlemen.


	3. The Noble Scion Of An Odious Bloodline

This is chapter 3 for Ninon's story. So... Relax, read & enjoy.

As Ninon went back to her house, she learned that Mignon defeated her first opponent as well.

" Well Mignon... you actually made it to round 2. Lets see if you can keep it up!" She said shaking her hair slightly. As the transition to night occurred, it started to rain. She made it inside to the mansion, barely getting a little wet. She then headed for he room , when she saw her sister come to her.

"Wow, you made it through the first match? Not bad Ninon!" Mignon said cheerfully as usual. Ninon smirked.

" You know sister, I'm not as weak as you thought. you on the other hand... that's a different story. Still I heard that you also made it through the first match. Not bad at all." Ninon said. Mignon's smile degraded a little, as Ninon walked away.

"Well... See you around... sister." She said, not as cheerful as before.

Ninon reached her room. She went for a towel & then headed for the shower. After the temperature was set to around 60 or so, She took off her clothing & stepped in. After washing up, She then went for her towel & dried up. Ninon then donned her Gothic Lolita dress & walked to her desk pulling out a book.

She then sensed something very somber & melancholic outside. She looked out the window only to see someone with a slight sad aura of despair around him. He was wearing black pants with a black shirt & had a red & white jacket on & had blond hair. He walk along the street until he reached an apartment. He unlocked the door, entered it & shut the door. Ninon then heard a knock on the door. "Come." She said. Mignon entered the room, looking a little shaken up.

"Whats the matter?" She said quickly. " Ninon, we got 2 more letters from the KOF sponsors. Our opponent's are at the catacombs. We should go there at 6:00 in the morning!" Mignon said.

"Well then... lets go to bed. its already 9:00 PM." She said. they parted with Ninon & Mignon parting ways.

No sooner then 5:32 in the mourning did Ninon hear a noise she went down the stairs making no noise to check it out. Upon arrival she found Mignon fighting with a man that was the size of a giant. " Uh oh. Cheese it!" He said running off out side through a hole he made.

"Of all times for them to break in, it had to be now." Mignon said sulkily. " Lets go after him. After we catch him, we should head for our next opponent's." Ninon Advocated.

After chasing the unknown assailant, they reached the catacombs where he was running off to. " Get back here, you coward!" Mignon screamed.

" I'm not a coward. I'm just luring you here so I can finish you both off!! No one messes with me, you got that?" He said taking off his mask & throwing it onto the ground, revealing himself to be Duke. He then leaped at Ninon , which by this time, both of them leaped away & then fired a bolt of fire & lightning. They Struck him at close range & literally knocked him unconscious, as well as knocking him into the walls. Ninon, then rushed over to him & by now she was very mad, sporting a evil & sadistic look with a frown. She grabbed Duke, opened a portal & flung him in there. Duke was gone after Ninon closed the portal.

" Lets see how he likes being in one of the uninhabited regions of Antarctica. I wonder if he can survive the coldest of temperatures." She said, then walking over to Mignon. Mignon looked at Ninon, which by this time, she had a nice subtle smile, but that changed into a smile with sharp teeth. Mignon backed up a little, looking at her.

"Uh, Hello? Is anyone there?" Someone said in the distance. The unknown person walked into the arena. It was the man Ninon saw entering the apartment.

"Are you my opponent?" He asked.

"Yes I am." Ninon replied. "Hey!" Someone else said. "Who's there?!" Mignon shouted A girl barely any taller then Ninon, Wearing yellow & grayish black with 2 ninja daggers on her back appeared.

" Enter Mignon Beart. What a freak show!" She said. " This little brat is making me mad!!" Mignon said stomping her feet. & running over to her to kick her three times & roast her with the fire bolt move, only for the girl to evade & do a spiraling drop move. Mignon was being stabbed & kicked repeatedly, & just before she was about to be beaten, Mignon Grabbed her & performed a thunderbolt move. Knocking her back & doing an insane amount of damage, as well as knocking her unconscious.

"Mignon did it , Mignon did it!! Yay!!" Mignon said cheerfully. " Well I suppose its time for my match. Whats your name?" he beckoned her.

" Ninon Beart" She responded. " Rock Howard." He replied back. " You... are just my type too..." Ninon giggled while rock backed up a little.

The battle then began with rock doing a rising tackle, but Ninon teleported out of the way in the nick of time & she responded with a vicious combo that involved her doing several cart wheels & several strong kicks & then unleashed the harsh tornado move, nearly smashing against him. He landed on the ground with a thud. He couldn't get up without first trying to roll a little. Rock then charged Ninon & unleashed the raging storm attack this time sending her flying against the wall. She just shrugged it off like it was just a flesh wound & then retaliated with the meteorite spell & then finished off rock, while rock gave out a cry of pain & fell unconscious on the ground.

It was already 6:40 or so when she got rock onto her back & carried him home while Mignon helped Ninon carry him off to the mansion. He groaned in pain as Ninon put rock on her bed. Mignon went for the bathroom & grabbed a few pills & bandages, while Ninon sat next to him. "Are you alright?" Ninon asked " Yes... its not ... too bad."

He said trying to move but to no avail. When Mignon came back & applied the bandages, she went back to bed. With the matches over & Duke out of business, Rock & Ninon went to bed with rock at one side of the bed & Ninon at the other. Beforehand though, Ninon asked a question " Rock, are you the son of--" But was interrupted by Rock. " Yes & I'm not exactly happy about it. He's already caused enough trouble for me & Terry." He said, a little somber. They then drifted into a slumber.

This is the third chapter. I hope you are enjoying the story I am typing. Have a nice day, ladies & gentlemen


	4. The Battle Between Ninon & Jenet

This is chapter 4 for Ninon's story. So... Relax, read & enjoy.

When Ninon woke up at about 9:30 or so, Rock was still asleep. on the same side as she remember, She went downstairs to check the mail. 3 KOF mail envelopes, As usual sports the grim reapers scythe is in the doorway. Grabbing the mail, She headed towards Mignon's room, dropped of the mail for her, & back to her room. Waking up rock, Ninon gave him the mail & then read her mail. She was heading for an old church & looking for an opponent named B.Jennet. Rock said that she was a total weird nutcase who was very flirtatious. Upon hearing his opinion on the next opponent, Ninon gave a smile.

"Do you want to come along & watch me?" She asked. " Well I don't see why not." Rock replied, getting off the bed. As they headed out they went to the old church, which was a little ways off. After 30 minuets, they arrived & saw a grown woman wearing a purple dress with a skull & crossbones patterns wearing purple high heels.

" Are you B.Jennet?" Ninon asked. " Are you Ninon Beart?" The other girl asked. Ninon gave a nod, as B.jennet did by the same token.

Are you ready to fight me?" She said, putting her arms at the back of her head. Rock backed out of the arena. Ninon gave a frown & began the fight. Ninon tried landing the first blows only for it to be guarded against & countered, knocking Ninon backwards. Ninon chanted a few words in Latin after getting back up close & knocked Jennet backwards with a 'Salamanders Embrace' which did fire damage to b.jennet & knocked her back.

She then went at Ninon with several flying kicks & knocked her to the floor, when suddenly Ninon got back up & did the same tornado move which sent Jennet flying into the walls. B.jennet recovered then said something provocative, one rock didn't quite catch, but obviously pissed her off big time as her face then sported the evil look of hatred. When Ninon rushed in & tried a vicious kick, B.jennet countered her with her own high heels & started smacking her hard & knocked her back.

Ninon was just about to lose when rock said out of the arena. "Don't give up, try a strategy." When Ninon listened, she then said something rock didn't catch, but made b.jenet enraged. She tried to kick Ninon, but she evaded & used the meteorites move, & then unleashed a combos, landing several kicks to the back & then flung her into the wall, this time knocking b.jenet unconscious.

" Well, you taught her a lesson she will never forget Ninon. Great work." Rock said going into the field. Ninon smiled a little but when she turned her attention to b.jennet, she had an insane look then went to Rock. "Lets go Rock. I really don't like her, the slut." Ninon said in a venomous tone that made rock feel uneasy. " I didn't hear what she said, but don't let her get to you, she just playing mind games. You know, the kind of provocation that makes the aggressor look superior when they're no more intimidating then the average fighter." Rock replied walking out of the field with Ninon.

" I'm out of the tournament, thanks to the fact I lost to you, so I don't have much to do now." Rock added.

" Well, do you want to come over to my house?" Ninon offered. " Uh, sure why not?" He said.

As they traveled along back to the house , Mignon got back too, looking as cheerful as ever." I did it again. I beat my third opponent! How did you do Ninon?" Mignon asked.

" I did fine as well, my third opponent was defeated. I still cant believe you defeated your third opponent..." Ninon replied surprised by the news. Mignon went back to her room while Ninon & Rock went back upstairs to her room. " So what do you think we should do?" Rock asked. Ninon gave him a smile, while Rock was confused. " Thank you for your help while i dealt with b.jennet. I don't think i could have done it without your help." Ninon replied, walking over to Rock & staring at him. She then kissed Rock on the cheek. he turned a little red from that while Ninon then kissed him a second time, then hugged him. Rock was bright red from what Ninon did, but he guess it was expected. Rock put his arms around Ninon for a hug.

" I love you Rock Howard." She replied, in a soft tone.

This is the fourth chapter. I hope you are enjoying the story I am typing. Have a nice day, ladies & gentlemen.


	5. He Returns, & Ninon's Comfort to Rock

This is chapter 5 for Ninon's story. So... Relax, read & enjoy.

When Ninon uttered those words, Rock kissed Ninon at the side of her neck. She giggled at Rock. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Ninon said, moving a little away from Rock. Mignon walked in & gave her another letter saying we have to head up to their next opponents. As they went out, they headed for 'The Dragons Lair' or at least that's what it was called. Upon arrival, they both noticed a guy in a orange pants with a scar on his chest. He seemed to have a very dark aura, just like Rock's but much more dark. As he turned around & got into his fighting stance, Rock was shocked by what he saw. " Father... its you..." He said very sadly.

" You will sent to the void... by my black magic..." Ninon said talking to geese. " No ... You will be the one dying ... little girl." He retorted. & the fight began. Geese went right after her, but Ninon teleported to another location & fired a lightning bolt at geese which he just shrugged it off, then jumped at her. Ninon evaded & this time did another combo, made up of several kicks & punches & then the tornado move, knocking geese back to the wall. As he got back up he did a raging storm, or at least a bigger, badder version of Rock's move. Ninon was knocked back to the wall with a crash, & though she got back up, she was already exhausted.

Geese then jumped high at her but Ninon saw it coming & did a 'sabaki' or a guard that deflected the move & then she retaliated with the meteorites move, knocking geese back. He was getting very exhausted, & before he got back up, Ninon rushed in & performed the lightning ball move & shocked geese so bad, that he vanished when he fell to the ground... gone.

"Isn't it tough to live, being so weak, eh Geese Howard?!" Ninon said , very pleased with her work.

"Ninon... Thank you very much for getting rid of him." Rock said hugging Ninon. " That man caused a lot of suffering many people didn't deserve. I'm glad he's gone." Rock said crying into Ninon's arms. Ninon only patted rock on his back & Ninon teleported him & herself to the mansion.

As they went up the stairs they heard Mignon jumping up & down shouting " I did it!! I beat my fourth opponent!!" Ninon & Rock went back into the room they stayed in. Rock was still crying a little when Ninon kissed him & then gave him a hug. Rock then sat on the bed when Ninon then started hugging him again, trying to comfort him.

"Its okay. He's gone now. He wont be hurting anyone ever again. Would you like to go out on a date with me?" Ninon asked. " Yes Ninon, where to?" He replied, still sobbing a little. Not answering his question he pulled his arm & the couple went out for the night. As they went along the roads, Ninon glanced at Rock & asked him a question. "Who is Terry? Is he your father?" Rock replied when he turned to her." Yes. I was adopted by him & he was my mentor. I don't know where my mother is though." They went into the apartment Rock shared with Terry. "Hey son, hows it going? You alright? I heard you were beaten in the second matches." the man with blond hair asked.

" I'm fine. Ninon was the one who beat me in the second match. She is better then the average fighter, Terry" rock said. Ninon smiled. " Is that Ninon? Its nice to meet you." Terry replied. "Same here Terry." Ninon said. "I will be going, I got another match tonight. See ya." Terry said as he went out the door. " He seems nice Rock. Lets head back. if I didn't know any better, I would say I have another match in another few hours." Ninon said taking Rock by the hand & leading him back to the mansion.

When they made it back Ninon spotted Mignon holding two envelopes. Mignon handed one over to Ninon & Mignon went back to her room." Good luck Ninon!" Mignon said. "She's awfully cheerful, Ninon", Rock said. The twosome then headed back upstairs, Returning to Ninon's room. Ninon then went to rock , this time kissing him through the lips. Rock turned bright red, as Ninon hugged him again. "Go to sleep Rock. I'm heading out at 6:00. Alright, my dear lover?" she mumbled in his ear. Rock then nodded as he turned to lay down on the bed, while Ninon followed him . Rock stayed on one side while Ninon on the other. " I love you Ninon." Rock said. " I love you too Rock." she returned.

This is the fifth chapter. I hope you are enjoying the story I am typing. This is the chapter that's for hurt/comfort. Have a nice day, ladies & gentlemen.


	6. The Battle & The Kidnappings

This is chapter 6 for Ninon's story. So... Relax, read & enjoy.

When the transition from night to dawn or from 8:00 to 6:00 occurred, Ninon was already out of bed & was reading her letter to see who was her opponent. It was a girl named 'Luise Meyrink'. As she read, Rock was still sleeping. She thought it may be best for Rock to rest up if he wasn't feeling so good. She then left, looking at rock with a heart warming smile, closing the door. She went out to the next battlefield. She teleported & made her arrival in seconds. When she arrived she saw a girl a little taller than Ninon but not by much, wearing black elegant pants as well as a jacket along with a chest plate of some sort to match. She also had blue butterfly like hairbands & had silver long hair.

" I assume your my next opponent. You are Ninon beart, no?" she asked in a heavily accented voice. " I am. Tell me, are you looking to go on to the semi-finals, then the finals? If so, then you need to defeat me in battle." Ninon said, looking at Luise as if she was no more then a middle of the road obstacle.

" I have ... reason to proceed, as well. I need to rescue someone in the the tournament, who was abducted. Your sister was doing the same thing. I must admit though, she really drives me crazy." She said, giving off a short laugh. Ninon also gave off a laugh as well.

They then began the fight. Luise was rather odd in Ninon's opinion. she always assumed the defensive position & seemed to be a lot more waltz like in a way. & when ever Ninon threw off a lightning bolt move ( The down graded version) she would just Dodge it. & then try to jump & strike her. Ninon found an opening when she tried this for the third time, performing the tornado move, which did some serious damage to Luise. Then when Luise charged at her, or really flew at her, she dodged Ninon's kicks & then did something real odd. Ninon was being levitated & then she felt a sharp pain in her back. Bolts were sent at Ninon from Luise! Just when Luise was about to finish her off, Ninon performed a move which canceled her special ability & then knocked her back dealing fire damage, the 'salamanders embrace'. Luise lost...

"Well... you nearly beat me, but I won. I'm sorry, but I have to move on." Ninon said. " Ninon... before you go on, I have some news to tell you. Rock Howard, is also missing. If you can sense him, try sensing him at your house" Luise said. Ninon tried to sense him but there didn't seem to be anyone at the mansion.

"He is missing. If you want to see him again, you must make it to the finals." Luise said. Ninon was shocked to hear this. Why hadn't she sensed this earlier before?! Luise continued. " Mignon is Trying to save Alba Meira & Soiree Meira. If she moves on, tell her to save Rock Howard as well. If she doesn't, try to save Alba & soiree. If you don't, your final opponent will make an end of them." Luise finished. " I will Luise... I will..." Ninon said, walking into the building.

This is the sixth chapter. I hope you are enjoying the story I am typing. This is the chapter that's for Tragedy & Mystery. Have a nice day, ladies & gentlemen.


	7. The Battle Of Two Sisters, M vs N

This is chapter 7 for Ninon's story. So... Relax, read & enjoy.

When Ninon walked in through the doorway, she went straight ahead. As she walked along, she started to feel the presence of a group of people. One person had a slight dark aura of despair, while another had an aura of vengeance as did another, but it seemed a little more carefree unlike the other, which seemed to be a little more serious. & the last one had a dark aura of evil intent on him. The one with the despair like aura had to be Rock, the others were Alba & Soiree, the ones Luise asked Ninon to rescue. The final one had to be the one who kidnapped Rock, Alba & Soiree.

Then when Ninon turned from one direction, there was a fifth aura, one that Ninon new all too well, for it had very happy thoughts & was like the third aura, very carefree. A lot more carefree as a matter of fact, but it also had a bit of seriousness in it. Ninon could only say it was her sister. She then walked a little faster, & when she finally made it too the center of the building, she found a staircase that plunged down into the still, deep seated darkness...

" This ... I wasn't expecting to fight my own sister. I guess she's finally becoming stronger." Ninon thought to herself. " Very well, this should be interesting..." She finished. She then rushed into the dark stairs, & into the corridors. There she found Mignon there standing still. She turned around, looking very surprised.

" Wow Ninon!! You made it all the way here?! Now you are one tough cookie!!" Mignon complemented.

" Mignon, do you know about Luise Meyrink?" Ninon asked, coming a little closer to Mignon & lowering her voice.

" Yeah, she asked me to go save Alba & Soiree if I beat her or you. I don't know why someone would kidnap them though." She replied, looking puzzled.

" They're not the only ones that are gone. Rock's gone too. I couldn't sense his presence there but here, its a different story. The three people are here as well as another guy, & I bet he is the one who kidnapped them." Ninon explained. Mignon just stared at Ninon wide eyed, her mouth wide open.

" Those cold hearted fiends!" Mignon shouted, while Ninon put a finger up to her own mouth to silence her. " Don't let them know we know." Ninon said very quickly & quietly.

" I bet they're going to use them as hostages in order to get what they want Mignon, & we can't allow them to do act's of cowardice." Ninon whispered, her eyes narrowing as did Mignon's.

" You or me will remain around to help each other deal with this threat, Alright?" Ninon said even more quietly, going up to her & whispering into her ear. It seemed actually impossible to hear it from a distance, really.

"Right..." Mignon said, catching on. " Lets fight little sister." She said, getting into her fighting stance as Ninon did, & then. . . the fight began.

Mignon ran straight to Ninon to do a cart wheel kick, but Ninon evaded & tried to do a double kick at Mignon. She too evaded & then Mignon hopped over her & then threw Ninon over herself & at the wall. Ninon, then grabbed Mignon & then back flipped up close, Knocking her up high Into the air. Ninon then casted the lightning ball & smashed through Mignon, which by this point Mignon was up & guarding, but it amounted to nothing as it smashed right through her guard & then knocked her back into the wall. she then landed on the ground.

Mignon got back up & then made a mad dash at Ninon & then unleashed the grabbing skill she used against the girl in yellow & black, The 'Thunderbolt'. It knocked Ninon back, & hurt her very badly. She landed on the ground, but got back up & by now, both of them, completely were equal in exhaustion. Both panting, Ninon & Mignon then unleashed their strongest moves. Mignon created a destructive bomb that looked like a ball & Ninon prepared for her meteorites. They unleashed them both all at once. They both hit at the same time, cancelling each other. They both came at each other then , each unleashing a kick. They both landed on the ground, panting, very exhausted.

" Ha... What a stroke of luck I hadn't hoped for. This will be too easy, considering your exhaustion..." The voice said, starting to laugh harder & harder as if It had won a great war. He then came out from behind the pillars.

This is the seventh chapter. I hope you are enjoying the story I am typing. This is the chapter that's for Mystery, Crime & Action. Have a nice day, Ladies & gentlemen.


	8. The Dark Talon & The Last Battle

This is chapter 8 for Ninon's story. So... Relax, read & enjoy.

" You're too exhausted to fight me, both of you. & now I can just knock you both out just like that. & then I can carry out my plans!!" He said. The man that was talking to the duo was an oddly dressed man, wearing clothes that looked as though they had thorns that were sharper than knives. He was wearing heels & having his hair up in a peculiar fashion. " You're all just total fools, just strutting about, messing around, doing stupid things. Once the fighters they were, now they're food for the fighters." He said laughing, encroaching over to the two. When he got into the middle of the room, several steps away from the sisters, Ninon & Mignon ran straight at him.

" What?! Want more?!" He screamed, his voice changing from soft to angry. He was kicked by Mignon four times, while Ninon shocked him with the down graded version of a lightning bolt. Getting angry, he spewed what appeared to be dark gas at the two from his mouth from left to right. The two were hit by the dark fog & then collapsed to the floor, groaning in pain.

" Ugh... I... uh..." Mignon said, getting to her knees. Ninon did the same as well. " Jivatma right? Where are the three you captured?" Ninon asked inquisitively.

" Uh huh, I am Jivatma, The Dark Talon, Leader of Kusiel." He said.

" Kusiel, one of the sub-syndicates. Mephistopheles, being the other sub-syndicate. They serve Addes & no other, do they not?" another voice said. Jivatma turned around to see who said that. It was the girl Ninon fought before Mignon earlier, Luise Meyrink.

" I knew I should have come to help the two of you defeat this dangerous element & rescue our friends." Jivatma, I am going to destroy you, even if I have to chase you through the Milky Way.

" You should give up your silly mission, 'Lakia'. You know you cannot beat me. The odds are already stacked against the three of you. You should have left us alone." Jivatma said darkly.

" Oh really?!" Mignon & Ninon retorted at the same time, getting back up. They both gave of mischievous smiles. Jivatma, who seemed very intimidated by the two, took a step back.

" How!? but you two are exhausted & I hit you both very hard with my ultimate ability!! Its--" Jivatma tried to finish his sentence but was interrupted by Mignon. " Its white magic. I can heal myself & others as well. Did you just forget about that trick I knew about or what?" Mignon said, making Ninon laugh.

" No matter," Jivatma said snapping his fingers making star lights spin around the room. " That magic you both praise, will make rather inviting research material perhaps. & maybe Lakia can be of some use to us." he finished, the arena walls rising.

" You aren't corrupting any more fighters. getting into her fighting stance. Ninon & Mignon did the same, as did 'The Dark Talon'.

Jivatma first went after Mignon trying to grab her, but he missed. They were very surprised by what he could do. He seemed to be able to stretch his arms out like as if they were elastic arms. He then jumped & rushed at Mignon again, this time managing to land a hit then struck her several times like a machine & then finally knocked her back to the floor. He was then flanked by Ninon & Luise, Ninon shocking him with the lightning ball move & Luise blasting him with unknown energy of sorts coming from her hand. After getting knocked down from the two He managed to jump over Luise & shoot a dark fire ball at her, but to no avail as she evaded, then knocked him back with another energy wave coming from her hand. As he got back up from the attack, Mignon flanked him from behind & did the 'Thunderbolt' move, unleashing it to its fullest extent & smashing Jivatma, knocking him back to where Ninon was. She then did the same to him, the 'salamanders embrace', dealing fire damage & knocking back the evil fiend. Luise then Grabbed him & levitated Jivatma up high into the air. When he stopped rising in height, she unleashed the unknown energy at him, doing insane amounts of punishment to him. He then fell from the height, as he landed , Mignon, Luise & Ninon had their ultimate attacks ready. They unleashed them all at once. He was almost killed & obliterated from existence. His whole body seemed to be literally busted up & broken. He laid there with his arms & legs spread out, barely breathing.

" Ninon go..." Luise said. Ninon teleported to another part of the building, only to find a cell where Rock & Alba were. Soiree must have been taken somewhere else. Nevertheless, She teleported in & grabbed both of the unconscious prisoners, & teleported back to Mignon & Luise, who were interrogating Jivatma.

"Luise, Soiree is gone. I can't sense his presence anymore... Alba & Rock are okay though." Ninon said, setting down the unconscious twosome. Mignon ran over to Alba , hugging him tightly.

" Where are the rest of your friends?" Luise asked.

" Even-- Even though I am defeated... & you have reclaimed... what I have captured... I will-- will never sell out my comrades." He said, getting weaker & weaker by the second." Soiree is gone ... & i will never... Return him..." He finished.

"Then I will destroy you Jivatma." Luise said, seemingly displeased. "You have slain far too many Zoans. There is no way you can ever be forgiven.."

" You shouldn't... linger around here... You... may have awakened... the dark fang...!" Jivatma said. Luise was shocked.

" What did you just--" Luise said but was interrupted by a explosion. Luise looked at Jivatma, except he wasn't there anymore. "Nien...!" Luise said. Luise teleported everyone away back to South Town...

This is the eighth chapter. I hope you are enjoying the story I am typing. This is the chapter that's for Action, Horror & Tragedy. Have a nice day, Ladies & gentlemen.


	9. The aftermath of Ninon Beart

This is chapter 9 for Ninon's story. So... Relax, read & enjoy.

When they arrived at the top of Alba Meira's home, Luise beckoned to Mignon & Ninon. " It may be best if you both went home. Rock also needs help. I will deal with Alba." Luise said, looking at Rock & Ninon. Ninon was a little confused, but looking at Rock, she knew he needed help. Rock was still unconscious from the ordeal he went through. Looking at him right now, she felt very sorry for him now. Taking Rock up into her arms, she teleported away to the Beart Mansion.

Mignon only stood still. She was very worried about soiree, & she knew that it was up to her to save Soiree. " Luise, Mignon is staying to help Alba. Mignon wants to help Luise!!" Mignon said, raising her voice, sporting a look of pure passion. " Well... Alright... lets get to work..." Luise said looking, at Alba...

Meanwhile...

While Rock was still unconscious, Ninon was by his side. He was starting to move to his left & trying to get back up as he was awakening.

"Ugh... where am I ?" Rock said , still feeling dazed. Ninon just moved onward, laid him on his back, & then pressed a finger to her lips, signalling for silence.

" Its best if you rest, Rock." she said very softly. Rocks eyes opened up a little to the sight of Ninon. She was looking at him very strangely. Her face was a bit red, her eyes narrowed, her lips forming a smile. She moved a little closer, pressing her lips against his. After a moment, she separated, & then moved him up a little farther into the bed. Ninon got to the back of the bed & then Rock , still feeling dazed, moved into Ninon's arms.

" I'm sorry you had to go through this sort of mess Rock. I never suspected they would try pulling off this kind of stuff. Be at ease Rock, because I know what they put you through. You shall come to no more harm, nor shall you need to deal with them again." Ninon apologized, moving Rock a little to the left, putting his arms over his, & finally, giving him a small hug. Rock started to cry a little, but Ninon just kept on hugging him. The twosome finally fell asleep after one last hug.

Is this the end of their ordeal? They may not know until time passes & some truths begin to unfold...

This is the ninth chapter. I hope you are enjoying the story I am typing. This is the chapter that's for Action, Romance & Hurt/Comfort. Okay, Ive finish the story for Ninon Beart. This is the last chapter for her(That doesn't mean I'm just going to abandon story making for her). To those who read this, I hope you enjoyed it, for I worked a little hard on this. There will be different stories for other characters & different endings. In the meantime however, I need a little break. I'm just doing this just to entertain readers. Have a nice day, Ladies & gentlemen. Reviews are very appreciated & welcome.


	10. He Strikes back & the true ending

This is chapter 10 for Ninon's story. So... Relax, read & enjoy. This is the final chapter.

As Rock slept on, Ninon kept sensing Rock & trying to discover his past. Ninon actually felt remorse for him when she got to one part of him. She found out about a very evil & bad part of him... It was his blood rage inherited from his father. Ninon then went to another part of his mind. His past wasn't exactly a good one & as a matter of fact, it was probably the worst anyone could ever have. Ninon could only shed a tear, Feeling very sorry for him in the matter. But now that Geese is gone... maybe Rock could recover... she snuggled him & thought to herself.

_"I__ vow to protect him from the darkness... no one will dare harm him. Not so long as I, Ninon Beart, live!" _She then fell asleep...

* * *

Ninon awoke at 5:25. She then noticed that Rock wasn't around. In fact, his presence wasn't even around. Ninon sensed frantically for him. She found him, outside on the fields behind the mansion. He was in a great deal of pain, from what Ninon could tell. Ninon got dressed & teleported to his location...

_" Please, don't you dare die on me Rock Howard!" _She thought to herself. She then arrived at his location.

Ninon was standing in front of a girl in a very messed up outfit that had wholes around the parts that cover her shins & they were ripped up at her back, exposing it. She was also very exhausted. Next to her was Rock,battered, bloody & bruised. he was barely breathing. Ninon warped over to Rock & the girl, to ask as to what happened.

"Ninon, right? I'm Chae lim. I was with Rock trying to fend off Geese. The damn monster was too powerful. Then this huge big guy showed up. He sorta looked like Soiree..." she said in a very weak tone.

"Soiree... wait a minute..." Ninon remembered that name. That was the same name of the man she couldn't find in that building when she dealt with that strange man whose arms were like elastics.

The three both heard noises coming from the fields. Ninon, Chae lim looked at Rock. He was trying to get up but he could barely even move. With a little help from Ninon & Chae lim, he was able to stand. Together, all three of them waddled over to the fields...

" Rock don't run off like that ever again..." Ninon told rock seemingly displeased. " I couldn't agree with you more..." he returned thinking about the pain he was in.

When they arrived, they saw Geese dealing with a huge giant. He looked about the same as soiree, except he had a really foul aura about him, along with a different hair color. Alba, Mignon & Luise was also there as well. They were also beaten up... badly.

Ninon placed a curse that robbed both of them of half their total power, weakening them both tremendously. Alba then unleashed a very strong attack at the unknown soiree look-a-like & knocked him unconscious. Mignon also started healing Rock & the others. Luise then unleashed the same strange energy at geese & then finished him off with a move that levitated him high in the air, & then unleashing near fatal amounts of energy at the Nightmare. Ninon did a vicious combo, jumping in the air & delivering 2 strong kicks, then doing a double jump. Mignon did the same, & Luise Kicked him in the shins, & knocked him back. Then Mignon, Ninon & Luise unleashed all three of their energies at Geese, finishing him off once & for all...

Geese faded away into nothingness & the unknown giant was changing back to normal. He groaned in pain when he was finished transforming. " Al...Alba... what... what happened?" Soiree asked. Mignon ran over to him crying. Alba moved over to him as well. Luise did the same. Ninon warped Chae & Rock back over to the mansion.

Rock was put onto the bed by Chae. Ninon went over to the bookshelf & looked for a certain book. After a few seconds, she returned & read. For several minuets, she continued to read, when she closed the book. Ninon walked over to the red eyed wolf. Ninon did a healing spell on him, & then put him to sleep with a spell. Rock slept soundly after Ninon put him under the covers.

" Ninon, now what do we do?" She asked, seemingly worried about Rock.

" We protect him from Geese & any other foe we come across. We can't allow him to perish... not now." Ninon answered, kissing rock on the cheek. Chae walked over & did the same on Rocks other cheek. Ninon casted a spell that enveloped rock in a 'air shield' as well as a 'spirit shield'. " That should reduce any type of damage to a shadow of its former self!" Ninon exclaimed quietly. " Head on home. Chae, I have things under control." She finished.

" Don't you dare let anything or anyone come anywhere near him... Ninon." Chae said. leaving for Alba's apartment. Ninon nodded in agreement.

Ninon Enveloped the room in an unseen force, walked over to the wardrobe & took out some sleeping clothes. She then changed into them & finally went to sleep. Ninon looked into his soul & noticed it wasn't depressed but it was a little happy. She smiled & snuggled Rock a little. She finally fell asleep.

OK, This is the true ending for this story. I hope you enjoyed the story I wrote, er typed. Have a nice day, ladies & gentlemen. I needed to finish up the story so i can get on with other works.


End file.
